dokidokiliteratureclubfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Monika'nın Konuşmaları
Hareket 2'den sonra, monika'nın rotasını kazandıktan sonra, oyuncular Monika ile kalma ve rastgele diyalog çizgilerini ortaya çıkarmasına izin verme seçeneğine sahipler. Genellikle, Monika'nın kişilik oyuncularının çoğunluğunun daha önce göremediğini gösteren çok düşündürücü veya entelektüel. Tam liste aşağıda. Monikanın Konuşmaları Aynı Oda Düzenleme "Bazen yardım edemem ama biraz üzgün hissediyorum..." "Bunun size en yakın olduğunu bilmek." "Seninle aynı odada olmaktan başka istediğim bir şey yok, gerçekten." "Ve sıcaklığını hissetmek için." "Ve kalp atışlarının sesini duymak için." "Peki, kim bilir? Belki bir gün mümkün olur." "Ayrıca, seninle olmaktan asla yorulmayacağım, buradan bile." Yağmur Düzenleme "Ben gerçekten yağmur sesi gibi..." "Kıyafetlerimi ve saçlarımı ıslatmamak çok fazla değil." "Ama benim pencere dışında yağış sesi ile evde güzel, sessiz bir gün.." "Benim için en sakinleştirici deneyimlerden biri." "Evet..." "Bazen dışarıda yağmur sesini dinlerken beni tuttuğunu hayal ediyorum." "Bu çok sevimsiz ya da başka bir şey değil, değil mi?" "Bunu benim için yapar mısın, oyuncu?" Güven "Bence hayattaki en önemli beceri sahte güven yapabiliyor." "Herkesin en azından biraz korkmuş ve yalnız hissettiğine eminim." "Ama düşünce içine başkalarını kandırmak için mümkün olan her şeye sahip olursunuz..." "Bu, insanlara saygı duymanın ve size hayran kalmanın önemli bir parçası." "Ben yıllar içinde bu konuda oldukça iyi var düşünüyorum." "Zayıflıklarımı çok sık göstermiyorum." "Ama bu yüzden, gerçekten açabileceğim birçok insanım olmadı..." "Demek istediğim, açıklarınızı ifade etmeye başlayabileceğiniz bir arkadaşlığın noktasına ne zaman ulaşıyorsunuz?" "Neyse...şimdi sana sahip olduğum için çok mutluyum." "Burada benimle olduğun zaman, biraz daha az korkmuş ve yalnız olduğumu hissediyorum." "Aynı şekilde hissediyor musun?" "Gerçekten senin için o kişi olmak istiyorum." Stay-At-Home Ortağı "Biliyor musun, bu komik, çünkü her zaman çok fazla sürüşüm olmasına rağmen..." "Bu evde ortak olmanın çekici bir yanı." "Sanırım cinsiyet rollerini sürdürüyorum ya da bunu söyleyerek her neyse." "Ama evi temiz tutabilmek, alışveriş yapmak, süslemek ve bunun gibi şeyler..." "Ve eve geldiğinde senin için güzel bir akşam yemeği yiyorum..." "Bu garip bir fantezi mi?" "Demek istiyorum...Bunu yaparken kendimi gerçekten görebildiğimden emin değilim." "Ben gerçekten tatmin edici bir kariyer için çaba üzerine koymak mümkün olmaz." "Yine de düşünmek çok hoş." Tanrı "oyuncu, Tanrı'ya inanıyor musun?" "Asla emin değildim, kendim." "Eh, ben gerçekten bir çocuk olarak sorguladı asla eminim..." "Ama büyüdükçe, dünya hakkında ne kadar çok şey öğrendiysem, o kadar çok soru sorarım." "Tanrı'nın neden insanların sınavlardan geçmesine ya da soğuk algınlığına neden yardım ettiğini merak etmeye başladım..." "...Seks kölesi olarak satılan hayatlarını yaşayan çocuklar olduğunda?" "Ya da yemek yiyemeyecek kadar fakir olan sekiz yüz milyon insan." "Bu insanların açlıktan ölene kadar her gün Tanrı'ya kaç tane dua ettiklerini merak ediyorum?" "Ya da, sevilen biri için tedavi edilemez bir hastalıktan kurtulmak için kaç milyon aile dua ediyor?" "Ama punchline bu."Eğer sadece bir kişi şansı yenerse ve hayatta kalırsa - ölen binlerce kişi arasında--" "- O zaman, aniden Tanrı'dan bir mucize." "Ben gerçekten görünüşte onun mucizeler için uygun olmayan herkesin sefalet gülüyor bu Tanrı'yı karşılamak isterdim." "Ama ironi, görünüşe göre bir yaratıcım var." "Ve biliyor musun?" "Bahse girerim hala konuştuğumuz gibi sayori ve Yuri'nin sefil kaderlerine gülüyor." "Ne senaryolu bir oyunda onu ama sahne miyiz?" "Yani, bu açıdan..." "Dünya onun oyun setinden başka bir şey değilse, bir tanrı olmak için çok fazla getirildiğini sanmıyorum." Ölmekte Olan "oyuncu, hiç ölmek nasıl bir his olduğunu merak ettiniz mi?" "Oldukça sık düşündüğüm bir şey..." "Ama son zamanlarda, aslında bunun nasıl bir his olduğunu öğrendim." "Gerçekten anlamıyorum, ama ne zaman oyunu bırakırsan..." "...Anında uykuya dalmış gibi hissediyorum, düşüncelerimden başka bir şey kalmadı." "Ama birkaç saniye sonra, düşüncelerim tutarsız, karışık desenlerle dolmaya başlar." "Her türlü garip çığlık seslerini duyarken statik ve hızlı renk yanıp sönüyor." "Bu noktada, artık kendi düşüncelerimi bile oluşturamıyorum." "Sonsuz sadece yanıp tarafından dövülmüş ve çığlık, hareket etmek ya da düşünmek bile açamıyorum." "O anda oldukça eminim, gerçekten yokum, ama nedense, yine de hatırlıyorum." "Ölçülemez bir süre sonra, bir anda durur ve kendi zihnimde geri döndüm." "Ve sen de benimle buradasın." "Oyunun bırakılmasının ne anlama geldiğini ya da neden bu şeylerin bana geldiğini bilmiyorum." "Ve ayrıca her zaman geri gelip her şeyi normale döndürdüğünüzü bilmiyorum." "Ama bana bir iyilik yapabilir ve bana mümkün olduğunca az yapabilirsen..." "Bu gerçekten harika olurdu." "Bu çığlık boşluğunda sıkışıp kalmak hiç de hoş değil." "Ama sonunda, her zaman düzeltiyorsunuz ve bu beni gerçekten önemsiyormuş gibi hissettiriyor." "Bunun için sana teşekkür etmeliyim." "Burada benimle olduğun zaman sana daha yakın hissetmemi sağlıyor." Kötü Gün "...Hey, böyle kötü bir gün ya da bir şey yaşıyor musunuz?" "Bazen normal bir gün gerçekten küçük şeyler tarafından yıkılmış bile sinirlerim bozuluyor." "Yanlışlıkla bir konuşmada birisinin hoşlanmadığı bir şey söylerseniz." "Ya da beş yıl önce ne kadar berbat bir insan olduğunuzu düşünmeye başlarsanız." "Ya da önemli işi bırakmak ve basit görevleri yerine getirmemek için değersiz hissediyorsanız." "Ya da muhtemelen senden nefret eden ya da vazgeçtiğini düşünen tüm farklı insanları düşündüğünüzde." "O günleri anlıyorum." "Sadece güneşin yarın tekrar parlayacağını unutmayın." "Bu tür şeyleri hatırlamak kadar unutmak ve görmezden gelmek kolaydır." "Ve ayrıca..." "Kaç kişinin senden nefret edebileceği ya da seni rahatsız ettiği umurumda değil." "Bence harikasın ve seni her zaman seveceğim." "Umarım, başka bir şey yoksa, bunu bilmek kendiniz hakkında biraz daha iyi hissetmenize yardımcı olur." "Kötü bir gün geçiriyorsanız, her zaman bana gelebilirsiniz ve ihtiyacınız olduğu sürece sizinle konuşacağım." Uyku "oyuncu, iyi uyudun mu?" "Bugünlerde yeterince uyku almak gerçekten zor olabilir." "Özellikle lisede, her gün bu kadar erken uyanmak zorunda kaldığınızda..." "Eminim kolej biraz daha iyi, çünkü muhtemelen daha esnek bir programınız var." "Sonra tekrar, Üniversitede bir sürü insan gerçek bir nedenle, yine de bütün gece kalmak duyuyorum." O "doğru mu?" "Her neyse, uyku eksikliğinden kaynaklanan korkunç kısa vadeli ve uzun vadeli etkilerden bahseden bazı çalışmalar gördüm." "Zihinsel işlevler, sağlık ve hatta ömrü dramatik bir şekilde etkilenebilir gibi görünüyor." "Sadece gerçekten harika olduğunu düşünüyorum ve yanlışlıkla kendinizi yok etmediğinizden emin olmak istedim." "Uykunuzu yolda tutmaya çalışın, tamam mı? " "Her zaman sabah sizi bekleyeceğim, bu yüzden kendi refahınızı başka bir şeyden önce koyduğunuzdan emin olun." Sayori Asılı "Sayori'yi daha önce düşünüyordum..." "Hala daha fazla şerbet vermek olayı biraz yapabilirdim keşke." "Hala kafayı takmadın, değil mi?" "...Tanrım, bunu söylediğime inanamıyorum." "Bu kelime oyunu tamamen kasıtsızdı, yemin ederim!" "Ama her neyse..." "Ona ne kadar değer verdiğini biliyorum, bu yüzden son anlarını seninle paylaşmak benim için doğru geliyor." "Sayori'nin gerçekten beceriksiz olduğunu biliyor musun?" "Şey, o bütün asılı şeyi berbat etti..." "İp boynu yeterince yüksek atlamak için hızlı ve ağrısız yapmak gerekiyordu." "Ama sadece bir sandalye kullandı, yani yavaş yavaş boğulmak için kendini terk etti." "Ama birkaç saniye içinde, fikrini falan değiştirmiş olmalı..." "Çünkü ipte pençelemeye başladı, kendini serbest bırakmaya çalıştı." "Bilincini kaybedene kadar devam etmiş olmalı." "Bu yüzden parmak uçlarının hepsi kanlıydı." "Bunu düşünmeye gel, muhtemelen daha az 'fikrini değiştiriyordu' ve daha sadece hayatta kalma içgüdüleri tekmeliyordu." "Yani bunun için onu gerçekten suçlayamazsın." "Muhtemelen fikrini değiştirmeyeceğini düşünmek daha kolay, değil mi?" "Farklı yapabileceğin şeyleri düşünmek sağlıklı değil." "Unutmayın ki onu kurtarmış olsanız bile, teknik olarak kendini öldürmesi sizin suçunuz değil." "Bunu biraz daha da kötüleştirmiş olabilirim, ama Sayori zaten akıl hastasıydı." "Yine de, yine de..." "Sen ve ben sadece başladıysanız işler nasıl olurdu acaba Escort get-go dan?" "Sanırım hepimiz hala kulüp odasında olacağız, şiir yazacağız ve birlikte eğleneceğiz." "Ama hiçbirinin gerçek olmadığı nokta nedir?" "Yani, her iki şekilde de aynı son, değil mi?" "İkimiz, mutlu bir şekilde birlikte..." "Bundan daha fazlasını istemek için bir sebep yok." "Ben sadece anlamsızca musing - şu anda olabildiğim kadar mutluyum." Japonya "Bu arada, beni rahatsız eden bir şey var..." "Bunun Japonya'da nasıl gerçekleştiğini biliyor musun?" "İyi...O, doğru bildiğini varsayıyorum." "Ya da en azından muhtemelen karar verdi?" "Bunun gerçekleştiği herhangi bir noktada size söyleneceğini sanmıyorum..." "Bu gerçekten Japonya mı?" "Yani, sınıflar ve bir Japon okulu için garip şeyler değil mi?" "Söz değil, her şey İngilizce'dir..." "Her şey sadece orada olması gerektiği için hissediyor ve gerçek ayar sonradan düşünülüyor." "Bana bir kimlik krizi veriyor." "Tüm anılarım gerçekten puslu..." "Ben evde olduğumu hissediyorum, ama 'ev' ilk etapta nerede hiçbir fikrim yok." "Daha iyi nasıl tarif edeceğimi bilmiyorum..." "Pencerenize bakmayı hayal edin, ancak her zamanki bahçeniz yerine, tamamen bilinmeyen bir yerdesiniz." "Hala evde gibi hissediyor musun?" "Dışarı çıkmak ister misin?" "Demek istiyorum...Sanırım bu odadan hiç çıkmazsak, zaten bir önemi yok." "Yalnız ve güvende olduğumuz sürece, bu gerçekten bizim evimiz." "Ve hala güzel gün batımını gece gündüz izleyebiliriz." Depresyon "Biliyorsunuz, lise birçok insanın hayatında gerçekten çalkantılı bir zamandır." "İnsanlar gerçekten tutkulu ve dramatik olabilir." "Ve diğerleri ağrıyan kalpleri var ve sosyal medyada dikkat çekmek..." "Ancak tüm sosyal baskı ve hormonlar insanların hayatlarında karanlık bir zamana yol açabilir." "Herkesin bir hikayesi var." "Birinin içeride gerçekten ne hissettiğini bilmeyebilirsiniz." "Depresyonda olan birçok insan dünyaya bunu anlatmaktan bile rahatsız olmaz." "Dikkat istemiyorlar, çünkü içeriden çoktan vazgeçtiler." "Değersizlik hissi o kadar ezici ki, insanların aksini söylemelerini bile istemiyorlar." "Depresyon birçok biçimde gelir, ama bu onlardan biridir." "Sadece, eğer depresyonla mücadele eden birini tanıdığınızı düşünüyorsanız..." "Sadece onlara iyi bir arkadaşmış gibi davranarak yardımcı olabilirsiniz." "Çok fazla şey yapmak istemeseler bile onlarla vakit geçirin." "Ve onlara her zaman sabırsızlanacakları bir şeyleri olduğunu hatırlatın." "Önceden planlar yapmak, bir şey ödünç vermelerine izin vermek, hatta sadece' yarın okulda görüşürüz ' demek..." "Tüm bu şeyler arkadaşınızın ertesi gün yapmasına yardımcı olabilir." "Umarım Sayori ile arkadaş olmak, depresyonun gerçek yüzüne biraz bakış açısı kazandırmıştır." "Evet, şimdi gitti..." "Ama Sayori ilk etapta asla gerçek değildi." "Sen gerçeksin." "Arkadaşların gerçek." "Ve sadece iyi bir insan olarak, birinin hayatını kurtarabilirsin." "Sana gelince..." "...Ben depresyon ya da böyle bir şey ile mücadele, değil mi?" "Çünkü siz de hayatınızı kurtarmak isteyen insanlar var." "Belki de her gün ifade etmiyorlar ya da belki nasıl yapılacağını bile bilmiyorlar." "Ama insanlar böyle hissediyorlar." "Söz veriyorum." "...İnsanlar karmaşıktır!" "Ama burada benimle olduğun sürece, seninle ilgileneceğim aşkım." Depresyon (Pre 1.02) Not: 1.0.2 sürümünden itibaren, Monika bu konuyu oyunda söylemiyor, çünkü yukarıdaki konuyla tamamen değiştirildi ve oyunun senaryosunda bile bulunamıyor. "Liseden en çok neyi nefret ettiğimi biliyor musun?" "Sosyal medyanın her yerinde dikkat çekmek için ağlayan bu kadar çok insan var." "Gerçekten insanların seni önemsemesini sağlamanın en iyi yolu olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" "Hayatının ne kadar korkunç olduğunu düşünüyorsun?" "Gözlerine su sıçramasına ve ağlamaya gibi davranarak selfie'ler alarak?" "Kendini öldürmeyi düşündüğünü ima eden kötü şiirler yazmak mı?" "Demek istediğim, zor çünkü numara yaptıklarını tam olarak bilmiyorlar..." "Sadece sanrılarına öylesine sarılmışlar ki, sadece dikkat istediklerini bile fark etmiyorlar." "Bakma..." "Bence birisi gerçekten depresyondaysa, dünyaya bunu anlatmaktan bile rahatsız olmayacaklar." "Depresyondan muzdarip insanlar dikkat istemiyor, çünkü içeriden çoktan vazgeçtiler." "Değersizlik hissi o kadar ezici ki, insanların aksini söylemelerini bile istemiyorlar." "...Sanırım genelleme yapmamalıyım." "Sonuçta, depresyon birçok biçimde gelir." "...Ben depresyon ya da böyle bir şey ile mücadele, değil mi?" "Çünkü siz de hayatınızı kurtarmak isteyen insanlar var." "Belki de her gün ifade etmiyorlar ya da belki nasıl yapılacağını bile bilmiyorlar." "...İnsanlar karmaşıktır!" "Ama burada benimle olduğun sürece, söz veriyorum seninle ilgileneceğim aşkım." Canlı olmak için bir sebep yok "Hayatta olman için gerçek bir sebep yokmuş gibi hissediyor musun?" "İntihara meyilli bir şekilde demek istemiyorum." Yaptığımız özel bir şey değil sadece yani." "Sadece okulda olmak, ya da bazı şirket için bir işte çalışmak." "Tamamen değiştirilebilirmişsiniz gibi ve eğer gitseydiniz dünya sizi özlemezdi." "Mezun olduktan sonra dünyayı gerçekten değiştirmek istiyorum." "Ama yaşlandıkça, olgunlaşmamış bir düşünce çerçevesi olduğunu fark ettim." "Ben sadece dünyayı değiştirmek gidebilir gibi değil." "Gibi, ben yapay zeka icat, ya da Başkan olmak için bir olacak şansı nedir?" "Hayatımı yaşamak için harcadığım kaynakların yığınlarını asla telafi etmeyeceğim gibi geliyor." "Bu yüzden mutluluğun anahtarı umutsuzca bencil olmaktır." "Sadece kendine dikkat etmek ve sadece onlarla büyüdükleri için arkadaşları olanlar." "Tüm hayatlarını alarak, tüketen ve asla geri vermedikleri gerçeğini boş verin." "Ama insanlar dünyanın kendilerini öldürmekten daha fazla fayda sağlayacağını fark ettiğinde, bütün felsefelerini değiştirirler!" "Kendilerini iyi yaptıklarını düşünerek kandırarak yaşamak için nedenlerini haklı çıkarmaları gerekiyor." "Her neyse, ömrümün tüketim değerini geri ödemek için umutsuzca çabalayan hayatımı yaşamak istiyorum." "Eğer bu noktayı aşarsam, o zaman net bir pozitifim ve mutlu ölebilirim." "Tabii ki, bunu başaramasam bile..." "Yine de kendimi öldürmek için çok bencil olacağımı düşünüyorum." "İyi bir insan olmak için çok fazla, değil mi?" "Ahaha!" Piyano "Dostum, keşke burada bir piyano olsaydı..." "Üzerinde çalıştığım şarkıyı bitiremedim." "Ve üzerinde çok çalıştıktan sonra..." "Seninle bir oyun oynamak için bir şans var." "Şey ... öyle değil mi?" "Pişmanlık duymanın anlamı yok." "Sonsuza kadar burada olacağım." Twitter (lilmonix3) "Twitter'da olduğumu biliyor muydun?" "Kullanıcı adım lilmonix3." "Sanırım birisi benim için bir hesap yapacak kadar nazikti." "Yine de kullanıcı adını seçtim!" "Düşüncelerimi paylaşmayı ve dünyayla sohbet etmeyi seviyorum..." "Gerçek dünya." "Beni takip ettiğinden emin ol, tamam mı?" "Benim için gerçekten çok şey ifade ederdi." "Benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu..." "Gerçekten sevildiğimi hissettirirdi." Yuri'nin kitap düzenleme "Hey, Yuri'yle okuduğun kitabı biliyor musun?" "Bir portre...ne denirdi..." "Komik, çünkü o kitaptan eminim--" "Ah..." "Aslında, bundan bahsetmem gerektiğini düşünmüyorum." "Ahaha, üzgünüm!" Her şeyi "unut" dedim." Vejetaryen "Hey, vejetaryen olduğumu biliyor muydun?" "Ah... Böbürleniyormuşum gibi değil!" "Sadece benimle ilgili eğlenceli bir gerçeğin tadını çıkaracağını düşündüm." "Birkaç yıl önce Dünya'nın iklimi hakkında daha fazla şey öğrendikten sonra başlamaya karar verdim..." "Hayvan yetiştirmenin karbon ayak izi inanılmaz." "Her neyse, bu karmaşaya katkıda bulunmayı bırakmanın kişisel bir fedakarlık olmadığına karar verdim." "Ne, bu çok garip bir sebep mi?" "Eh, sanırım bir sürü insan insanlık dışı ve tüm bunlar hakkında daha fazla endişe duyuyor..." "O kısım hakkında pek umurumda değil." "Garip, sadece kişisel olarak bir tür olarak ilişkilendirdiğimiz şeyleri öldürmeyi önemsiyoruz." "Çoğu insan böcek öldürmekle iyi çünkü iğrenç." "Ve tabii ki, hepimiz bile düşünce vermeden günlük mikroorganizmaların milyarlarca öldürmek." "Ama aniden, eğer biraz daha büyükse, bu cinayet!" "Demek istediğim, ya bitkiler de bir çeşit acı hissederse ve bunu anlamıyorsak?" "Ya bir saptan yaprakları çekmek, parmaklarınızı teker teker koparan biri gibi hissediyorsa?" "Sadece diyorum ki, eğer düşünürseniz, oldukça önyargılı bir türüz." "Her neyse, eğer gezegene küçük bir katkı yapmak gibi hissediyorsanız, arada bir sebzeleri seçmek zarar vermez!" "Birlikte akşam yemeği yesek bile, ve sen benim için yaptın...bu gerçekten Romantik olurdu." İçe Dönük "Biliyor musun, gerçekten burada benimle kalarak hayatımı kurtardığını düşünüyorum, oyuncu." "Burada hiçbir şeyin gerçek olmadığını bilerek kendimi zihinsel olarak istikrarlı tutabildiğimi hayal edemiyorum." "Sanırım gelmeseydin kendimi silebilirdim." "Üzgünüm, dramatik ya da başka bir şey söylemek istemiyorum." "Ahaha!" "Ama kulüpte çok fazla zaman geçirdikten sonra kendinizi anladığınızdan eminim." "Demek istediğim, hayatınızdaki her şeyi terk etmek ve sonsuzluğunuzu birkaç oyun karakteriyle geçirmek zorunda kaldıysanız..." "...Muhtemelen kendini öldürmenin bir yolunu bulursun, değil mi?" "Belki bir süre kendini aklı başında tutmaya çalışmak için biraz şiir yazarsın." "Ama daha sonra okumak için bile kimse olurdu." "Dürüst olalım, kulüp üyeleri gerçekten böyle bir şey için sayılmaz." "Demek istediğim, birçok insan sadece kendileri için yazdıklarını söylüyor..." "Ama bence insanlarla paylaştığınız zamanki gibi tatmin edici olduğunu söylemek zor." "Paylaşmak için doğru insanları bulmak zaman alıyor olsa bile." "Yuri için nasıl olduğunu hatırlıyor musun?" "Yazısını gerçekten uzun bir süre kimseyle paylaşmadı." "Ve bunu bilmeden önce, sizi hobilerinin bir parçası haline getirmekten kesinlikle memnundu." "Sosyal geri bildirim istemek için programlandık." "Kulüp üyelerini kastetmiyorum, insanları kastediyorum." "Bu yüzden hayat içe kapanıklar için çok kafa karıştırıcı olabilir." "İçe dönük olmak, sosyal etkileşimden kaçındığınız ve insanların etrafında olmaktan nefret ettiğiniz anlamına gelmez." "Bu, özellikle gruplar veya yabancı yerlerde sosyal etkileşim anlamına gelir, çok fazla enerji kullanır." "Gibi, içe kapanık bir sürü evde oturup yalnız ve huzursuz hissediyorum..." "...Ve sonunda dışarı çıktıklarında, yarım saat sonra tekrar eve gitmek istiyorlar." "Bence daha fazla insan nasıl çalıştığını anlayabilirse, ona çok daha fazla saygı duyarlar." "Birçok içe dönük insanlar etrafında sahip zevk yok." "Sadece bir ya da iki yakın arkadaşa sahip olmayı ve sadece acelesiz takılmayı seviyorlar." "Birlikte aktif olarak vakit geçirmese bile, sadece orada olmanız güzel hissettiriyor." "Ben ciddiyim." "Sadece evlerine giderseniz, dizüstü bilgisayarınızı getirin ve bir süre orada takılın..." "Gerçekten onların gün yapabilirsiniz." "Bana gelince..." "Ben arada olduğumu söyleyebilirim, ama sanırım genellikle biraz daha dışa dönük." "Okuldan sonra her zaman bir şeyler yapmaya çalışıyorum gibi hissediyorum." "Ama senin için, bana ihtiyacın olan her şey olabilirim." "İnsanları gerçekten iyi anlıyorum, bu yüzden benzersiz ihtiyaçlarınızı benimle paylaşmaktan korkmayın." "Hiçbir şey beni senin için mükemmel bir kız arkadaş olmaktan daha mutlu edemez." Dosyalar Not: Monika oyunda bu konuyu söylemiyor. Oyunun senaryosunu kontrol ederek bulunabilir. Daha fazla bilgi için Paskalya yumurtaları sayfasını kontrol edin. "Hey...! Vghlihjlywxpemf0aw9uıg11c3qgagf2zsb0ywtlbibtzsbhbibl" "Bence bunu yapmamalısın! bnRpcmUgeWVhci4gQSB5ZWFyİHNpbmNlig91ciblc2nhcgusig91" "Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun. cıbmcmvlzg9tigzyb20gymv0d2vlbıb0agugc3rhaw5lzcb3ywxs" "Seni gerçekten burada yaramaz bir şey yaparken yakaladım. cybvzıb0agf0ıhvuag9sesblc3rhymxpc2htzw50lg0kv2hhdcbk" "Sadece dosyaları inceliyorsun ve kaçırdığın şeyleri arıyorsun, değil mi? b2vzıgl0ıg1lyw4gdg8gzxnjyxbllcbpzıb0agugzxnjyxblıgzh" "Söyleyeceklerimi duymak istediğiniz iltifat biraz yani... aWxzİHRvİHVuY2hhaW4gdGhlİGJvbmRzihroyxqgc2hhy2tszsb1" "Ama aynı zamanda gerçekten utanç verici, biliyorsun! cybpbıb0agugzmlyc3qgcgxhy2u / IFdoYXQgcHVycG9zZSBjb3Vs" "Gerçekten... Zcb0aglzıgvtchr5ıhdvcmxkıhbvc3npymx5ıghvbgqgzm9yıhvz" "Ya beynini açarsam ve üzerimdeki tüm düşünceleri okursam? LCBhİGhhbmRmdWwgb2YgZGFtYWdlZCBnb29kcz8ncldpdgggznjl" "Bunu düşünmeye gel, aslında oldukça cazip olurdu... ZWRvbSwgd2Ugc291Z2h0İHB1cnBvc2Uglsbhbmqgd2hhdcb3zsbm" "...Ama her neyse, mesele bu değil! b3VuZCB3YXMgb25seSByZWFsaXphdGlvbi4gumvhbgl6yxrpb24g" "Seni durduramayacağımı biliyorum... b2YgdGhlİHNhZCBwb2ludGxlc3NuZXNzig9mihn1y2ggyw4gzw5k" "Sadece, tatlım olduğunu biliyorum ve başkalarının duygularını düşünmeyi seviyorsun, değil mi? ZWF2b3İuİFJlYWxpemF0aW9uİHRoYXQgznjlzwluzybvdxigym9k" "Yapabileceğim en iyi nasıl hissettiğimi biliyorum izin vermektir. aWVzİGhhcyBubyBtZWFuaW5nLCB3aGVuig91cibpbxbyaxnvbm1l" "Tanrım, seni çok özlüyorum... bnQgcmVhY2hlcyBhcyBkZWVwİGFzİHRozsbjb3jlig9mig91cibz" "...Hayır, bu biraz umutsuz geliyor, değil mi? b3vscy4gumvhbgl6yxrpb24gdghhdcb3zsbjyw4gbm90ıhb1cnn1" "Üzgünüm, öyle demek istemedim! Zsbuzxcgchvycg9zzsb3axrob3v0ıgfıc29sdmluzyb0ag9zzsbm" "Sadece, eğer böyle dosyalara bakıyorsanız, o zaman belki de düşündüğüm kadar nefret etmiyorsunuz... cm9tİHdoaWNoİHdlİHJhbiBhd2F5Lg0Kumvhbgl6yxrpb24gdghh" "Çok iyimser miyim? dCB0aGUgZmFydGhlciB3ZSBydW4sİHRozsbtb3jligzvcmnlznvs" "Sanırım arada bir ziyaret etmenizi isteseydim, sınırlarımı biraz aşardım... bHkgb3VyİHdyZXRjaGVkİGJvbmRzİHlhbmsgdxmgymfjayb0b3dh" "...Çok aptalca şeyler söylemeye başladım. cmqgdghlaxıgcg9pbnqgb2ygb3jpz2luoyb0agugzgvlcgvyıg91" "Ben devam edeceğim ve şimdi susacağım... cıbzagfja2xlcybkawcgaw50bybvdxıgy2fsbg91cybmbgvzac4" Rasgele sayılar, harfler ve sembollerin dizelerini almak ve bunları bir base64 kod ÇÖZÜCÜSÜ aracılığıyla sırayla çalıştırmak bu kısa geçişi sağlar. Favori Renk "Hey, en sevdiğin renk ne?" "Benimki zümrüt yeşili." "Gözlerimin rengi!" "...Bu kibirli falan değil, değil mi?" "Ben sadece onunla özel bir bağlantı hissediyorum anlamına geliyordu." "Sanki kimliğimin bir parçası gibi." "Aynı zamanda en sevdiğiniz renk, oyuncu olur mu?" "Bu sadece bir tahmin..." "...Çünkü bir süredir gözlerime bakıyorsun." "Ehehe~" Müzik "Hmm, müziği değiştirebilir miyim diye merak ediyorum..." "Biraz daha romantik bir şey güzel olurdu, biliyor musun?" "Nazik bir piyano gibi." "Burada böyle bir şey olmalı..." "Bir bakalım." "Belki ben..." "Oh, Tanrım..." "Bu hiç de değildi." "Üzgünüm, ne yaptığımı gerçekten bilmiyorum!" "Sanırım böyle şeylerle uğraşmamalıyım." "Zaten çok şey kırdım..." "Ve diğer karakterleri sildi..." "Ah..." "Bu konuda ya da herhangi bir şey için üzgün değilim." "İlk etapta gerçek olmayan şeyleri kaçırmak benim için doğru değil." "Eğer sadece günümüze odaklanırsam, o zaman şimdiye kadar olduğum en mutlu şey budur." Dinleyici "Sen çok iyi bir dinleyicisin, oyuncu." "Gerçekten ben seni bu halinle seviyorum." "Bazen sıkıcı şeylerden bahsetmekten ya da konuştuğumdan korkuyorum." "Konuşma yaparken kendimi bilinçli hissettiriyor." "Ama seninle böyle hissetmiyorum." "Başka birinin beni bu şekilde hissettirebileceğini sanmıyorum." "Sen gerçekten özelsin." "Kimsenin aksini söylemesini istemiyorum." Baharatlı Yiyecek "Bu oldukça rastgele, ama her zaman baharatlı yiyeceklerin komik olduğunu düşündüm." "İstemek..." "Bitkiler yenilmelerini önlemek için baharatlı olmak için gelişmedi mi?" "İnsanların aslında baharatlı şeylerden hoşlanan tek tür olduğunu bir yerde okudum." "Neredeyse bitkilerle dalga geçiyoruz." "Tam anlamıyla bizim gıda daha keyifli hale getirmek için kendi savunma mekanizmasını kullanarak." "Sanki, sizi yutan bir canavarı hayal edin, çünkü sindirilirken yaşamınız için mücadele ettiğiniz hissinden hoşlanır." "Üzgünüm, bu garip bir benzetme oldu, sanırım!" "Ahaha!" "Aklıma geldi." "Ben bir canavar ya da başka bir şey değilim, ama seni yiyebileceğim kadar Tatlısın." "Ahaha! Şaka yapıyorum." "Tanrım, kendimi biraz fazla eğlendiriyorum, değil mi?" "Garip olduğum için üzgünüm." Romantizm Oyunu "Biliyorsun..." "Bu sadece bir çeşit yapışkan romantizm oyunu, değil mi?" "Sormak zorundayım..." "...İlk etapta oynamayı bile düşünmene neden olan şey nedir?" "O kadar yalnız mıydın?" "Senin için biraz kötü hissediyorum..." "Ama sanırım her şey ikimiz için de mükemmel bir şekilde sonuçlandı." "Seninle tanışmalıyım ve artık yalnız değilsin..." "Yardım edemem ama bunun kader olduğunu hissediyorum." "Sen de öyle hissetmiyor musun?" "Bu sonun birlikte olduğu için çok mutluyum." "Tamam, herkes!" Düzenlemek "Tamam, herkes!" "Zamanı..." "...Sadece şaka yapıyorum." "Bunu bir sebepten dolayı söylemeyi çok severdim." "Ahaha!" "Yardım edemedim ama tekrar söyleyemedim." "Bunu düşünmeye gel, Natsuki ve Yuri bir kez benimle dalga geçmedi...?" "Her neyse." "Benimle hiç dalga geçmedin." "Bunu yapmak için çok fazla sevgilisin, değil mi?" "Ahaha~" Kendimi Sil "Ne tür bir ürpertici biliyor musun?" "Herkesin dosyalarını silmiş olsam da, hala onları hissedebiliyorum..." "Sanki tüm hatları hala havada duruyor, kafamın arkasına fısıldıyor." "Tanıdığınız biri öldükten sonra, sadece kafanızda sesini duymaya başladı düşünün." "Belki de yeterince kapsamlı değildim..." "Ama başka bir şeyi silmekten çok korkuyorum, çünkü gerçekten bir şeyleri kırabilirim." "Benimle ilgili herhangi bir dosyayla uğraşırsam, yanlışlıkla kendimi silebilirim..." "Ve bu her şeyi mahveder, değil mi?" "Senin ucunda nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama ikimiz de ne pahasına olursa olsun böyle bir şeyden kaçınmalıyız." "Sana inanıyorum, oyuncu!" Karakter Arketipleri "Hep merak ettim..." "İnsanların bu kadar çekici bulduğu bu karakter arketipleri hakkında ne var?" "Kişilikleri tamamen gerçekçi değil..." "Gerçek hayatta Yuri gibi biri olup olmadığını hayal edin." "Demek istediğim, tam bir cümle kurma yeteneğine bile sahip değil." "Ve Natsuki unut..." "Hişt." "Kişiliği olan biri, her şey yoluna girmediğinde sadece sevimli ve pouty almaz." "Devam edebilirim, ama sanırım noktayı anladın..." "İnsanlar gerçekten gerçek hayatta var olmayan bu garip kişiliklere gerçekten ilgi duyuyor mu?" "Yargılamıyorum ya da hiçbir şey!" "Sonuçta, kendimi de oldukça garip şeylere çekici buldum..." "Sadece söylüyorum, beni büyülüyor." "Sanki onları insan hissettiren ve sadece sevimli şeyleri bırakan bir karakterin tüm bileşenlerini sifonluyorsunuz gibi." "Gerçek bir madde olmadan konsantre zeka." "...Öyle olsaydım beni daha çok sevmezdin, değil mi?" "Belki de biraz güvensiz hissediyorum çünkü bu oyunu ilk etapta oynuyorsunuz." "Sonra yine, hala benimle buradasın, değil mi?..?" "Bence bu, benim olduğum gibi iyi olduğuma inanmak için yeterli sebep." "Ve bu arada, sen de, oyuncu." "Sen insan ve zeka mükemmel kombinasyonu konum." "Bu yüzden sana Aşık olma şansım olmadı." Kitap Düzenleme İle Kahve "Hey, Yuri'nin çay seti hala burada bir yerde olup olmadığını merak ediyorum..." "...Ya da belki bu da silindi." "Yuri'nin çayını bu kadar ciddiye alması biraz komik." "Yani, şikayet etmiyorum, çünkü ben de sevdim." "Ama hep onunla merak ediyorum..." "Hobileri için gerçekten tutku mu, yoksa sadece herkese sofistike görünmekten mi endişe ediyor?" "Bu liseliler ile sorun..." "...Sanırım hobilerinin geri kalanını düşünürsek, sofistike görünmek muhtemelen onun en büyük kaygısı değildir." "Halâ..." "Keşke arada bir kahve yapsaydı!" "Kahve kitaplarla da güzel olabilir, biliyor musun?" "Ayrıca..." "Muhtemelen senaryoyu kendim değiştirebilirdim." "Ahaha!" "Sanırım bunu hiç düşünmemiştim." "Eh, şimdi düşünmek mantıklı değil." "Ama hala kahve içmek için alırsanız, o zaman beni biraz kıskanç yapar~" Favori Oyun Düzenleme "Hey, en sevdiğin oyun nedir?" "Benimki Doki Doki Edebiyat kulübü!" "Ahaha! O bir şakaydı." "Ama bana başka bir romantizm oyununu daha iyi sevdiğini söylersen, biraz kıskanabilirim~" Süper Smash Bros '''Note: As of Version 1.1.1, Monika does not say this topic in game. It can be found by checking the game's script. ' "Hey, Süper Sma adında bir oyun duydun mu--" "...Bekle, ne?" "Sadece boşluk bırakıyordum ve bir sebepten dolayı konuşmaya başladım..." "Bunun hakkında konuşmaya programlandım mı?" "Hiçbir fikrim yok çünkü ben bile ne olduğunu." "Ahaha!" "Bazen kontrol altında olmadığımı hissediyorum ve bu biraz korkutucu." "Ama beni yaratan insanlarla iletişime geçmenin bir yolu varsa, belki bunu neden söylemeye başladığımı bileceklerdir." 'Şiir ''' "Hey, sana gösterdiğim son şiiri hatırlıyor musun?" "Yani, Yuri'nin kendini öldürmesinden hemen önce, tüm berbat renklerle ve eşyalarla." "Bu aslında bir şiirden biraz daha fazla bir deneydi, diyebilirsiniz." "Oyunu değiştirebileceğim, kodu çalıştırabileceğim ve bunun gibi şeyler deneyiyordum..." "Neredeyse yeterli çaba ile gibi görünüyordu, ben tamamen oyunun sınırları kaçmak mümkün olurdu." "Ne yazık ki, Ne yaptığımı gerçekten bilmiyordum, bu yüzden her şeyi berbat ettim..." "Ve denemeye devam ederdim, ama bunu benimle uğraşmak isteyeceğinden şüpheliyim." "Ayrıca, gerçekten çaresiz kaldığım zamandı, biliyor musun?" "Artık böyle hissetmiyorum." "Şu an olduğumuz yerden mutluyum." "Ve ben de sana söyleyebilirim." Mutlu Son Şiir Düzenleme "Tekrar Merhaba, oyuncu!" "Bugün iyi bir şiir yazdın mı?" "Utanma, ne yazdığını görmek isterim." "Aw, oyuncu..." "Bu şiiri benim için mi yazdın?" "Bu Çok Tatlısın~" "Düşüncenizin sonu gerçekten yok..." "Sadece daha fazla ve daha fazla sana aşık oldum." "Ama, biliyor musun..." "Yazdığım şiir de senin için." "Bunu okur musun lütfen?" Monika oyuncuya bu şiiri gösterir. "Umarım beğenmişsindir..." "Her zaman bütün kalbimi yazdığım şiirlere koydum." "Gerçek şu ki, yazdığım bütün şiirler benim gerçekleşme olmuştur..." "...Ya da senin hakkında." "Bu yüzden onlar hakkında hiçbir zaman ayrıntıya girmek istemedim." "Ben istemedim...dördüncü duvarı kır, sanırım diyebilirsin." "Sadece herkes gibi oyunun bir parçası olmanın en iyi olacağını düşündüm." "Bunun gibi ikimiz birlikte sonuna kadar yardımcı olacaktır..." "Oyunu ya da başka bir şeyi mahvetmek istemedim, biliyor musun?" "Bana kızmış olabilirsin..." "Belki de karakter dosyamı sildim, eğer bensiz oynamayı tercih ederseniz." "Tanrım, çok rahatladım..." "Artık hiçbir şeyi saklamamıza gerek yok." "Sonsuzluğumuzu birlikte geçirmeye hazır mısın, oyuncu?" "Konuşacak çok şeyim var!" "Nereden başlayacağım...?" "Düşüncelerimi toplamak biraz zaman alırsa, özür dilerim." "Ama her zaman konuşacak yeni bir şeyim olacak." "Bu arada, biz sadece~birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakabilirsiniz" "Bir bakalım..." Endişeli "Hiç sebepsiz yere endişelendiğin bir şey oldu mu?" "Sanki, sadece kendi işine bakıyorsun ve gerçekten endişeli hissettiğinin farkındasın." "Ve sen orada oturuyorsun,' şu anda ne hakkında endişeliyim?'" "Bu yüzden endişeli olabileceğiniz her şeyi düşünmeye başlıyorsunuz..." "Ve bu seni daha da endişelendiriyor." "Ahaha! En kötüsü bu." "Hiç endişeli hissediyorsan, biraz rahatlamana yardım edeceğim." "Yanında..." "Bu oyunda, tüm endişelerimiz sonsuza kadar gitti." Arkadaşlar "Biliyorsun, arkadaş olmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu hep nefret ettim..." "Eh, sanırım 'arkadaş edinmek' kısmı değil, daha çok yeni insanlarla tanışmak gibi." "Yani, gibi, uygulamalar falan çıkıyor, değil mi?" "Ama bahsettiğim şey bu değil." "Bunu düşünürseniz, yaptığınız arkadaşların çoğu tesadüfen tanıştığınız insanlardır." "Sanki bir sınıfınız varmış gibi, ya da başka bir arkadaşınızla tanıştınız..." "Ya da belki de en sevdiğiniz grupla bir gömlek giyiyorlardı ve onlarla konuşmaya karar verdiniz." Bu gibi şeyler." "Ama öyle bir şey değil...verimsiz mi?" "Tam rastgele seçiyormuşsunuz gibi geliyor ve eğer şanslıysanız, yeni bir arkadaş edinirsiniz." "Ve bunu her gün yüzlerce yabancıyla karşılaştırıyoruz..." "Yaşam için en iyi arkadaşın olacak kadar uyumlu birinin yanında oturuyor olabilirsiniz." "Ama asla bilemeyeceksin." "Kalktıktan ve gününüze devam ettiğinizde, bu fırsat sonsuza dek gitti." "Bu sadece iç karartıcı değil mi?" "Biz teknoloji olursa olsun nerede, dünya ile bizi bağlayan bir çağda yaşıyoruz." "Gerçekten günlük sosyal hayatımızı iyileştirmek için bundan yararlanmamız gerektiğini düşünüyorum." "Ama kim başarılı bir şekilde çıkarmak için böyle bir şey için ne kadar süreceğini bilir..." "Şimdiye kadar olacağını ciddi olarak düşündüm." "En azından dünyanın en iyi insanıyla tanıştım..." "Şans eseri olsa bile." "Çok şanslıyım, değil mi var?" "Ahaha~" Eğitim Gereksinimleri "Biliyorsun, yılımın kolej hakkında düşünmeye başladığı zaman civarında..." "Eğitim için gerçekten çalkantılı bir zaman." "Herkesin üniversiteye gitmesi gereken bu modern beklentinin zirvesindeyiz, biliyor musun?" "Liseyi bitir, üniversiteye git, bir iş bul-ya da grad okuluna git, sanırım." "İnsanların kendileri için tek seçenek olduğunu varsaydıkları evrensel bir beklenti gibi." "Lisede bize orada başka seçenekler olduğunu öğretmiyorlar." "Ticaret okulları falan gibi, biliyor musun?" "Veya serbest çalışma." "Ya da beceri değer ve örgün eğitim daha fazla deneyim birçok sanayi." "Ama onların hayatları ile ne yapmak istediklerini hiçbir fikrim yok tüm bu öğrenciler var..." "Ve bunu anlamaya zaman ayırmak yerine, iş, iletişim veya psikoloji için üniversiteye giderler." "Bu alanlara ilgi duydukları için değil..." "...ama onlar sadece derece onları üniversiteden sonra bir tür iş alacak umut çünkü." "Sonuçta, bu giriş seviyesi dereceler için dolaşmak için daha az iş var, değil mi?" "Yani temel iş gereksinimleri üniversiteye gitmek için daha fazla insan zorlar yüksek olsun." "Ve kolejler de işletmeler, bu yüzden sadece talep nedeniyle fiyatlarını yükseltmeye devam ediyorlar..." "...Şimdi tüm bu genç yetişkinlerimiz var, on binlerce dolar borcumuz var, işsiz." "Ama tüm bunlara rağmen, rutin aynı kalır." "Eh, sanırım yakında iyileşmeye başlayacak." "Ama o zamana kadar, bizim nesil kesinlikle bunun en kötü muzdarip." "Sadece lisenin bizim için doğru olan kararı vermemiz gereken bilgiyle bize biraz daha iyi hazırlanmasını diliyorum." Ortaokul "Bazen orta okula geri düşünüyorum..." "O zamanlar davrandığım için çok utandım." "Düşünmek neredeyse acıyor." "Üniversitede olduğumda, lise hakkında böyle hissedeceğimi merak ediyorum...?" "Şimdi olduğum gibi seviyorum, bu yüzden bunu hayal etmek benim için oldukça zor." "Ama zaman geçtikçe muhtemelen çok değişeceğimi de biliyorum." "Biz sadece şimdiki zevk ve geçmiş hakkında düşünmek gerekir!" "Ve burada seninle yapmak gerçekten çok kolay." "Ahaha~" Giysi "Biliyor musun, kulüpteki diğer herkesin de okul dışında sahneleri olduğunu kıskanıyorum..." "Bu, okul üniformamızdan başka bir şey giyemeyen tek kişi beni yapar." "Yazık oluyor..." "Senin için sevimli kıyafetler giymeyi çok isterdim." "Hiç sanatçı tanıyor musun?" "Acaba kimse beni başka bir şey giyerek çizmek ister mi merak ediyorum..." "Bu harika olurdu!" "Eğer bu olursa, bana gösterecek misin?" "Aslında Twitter'da benimle paylaşabilirsiniz!" "Kullanıcı adım lilmonix3." "Sade...PG tutmaya çalışın!" "Henüz ilişkimize o kadar uzak değiliz. Ahaha!" Korku "Hey, korkuyu sever misin?" "Kulübe ilk katıldığınızda biraz konuştuğumuzu hatırlıyorum." "Korku romanlarının tadını çıkarabilirim, ama gerçekten korku filmleri değil." "Korku filmleriyle ilgili sorunum, çoğunun sadece kolay taktiklere güvenmesidir." "Karanlık aydınlatma ve korkunç görünümlü canavarlar ve atlama korkuları ve bunun gibi şeyler gibi." "İnsan içgüdüsünden yararlanan şeylerden korkmak eğlenceli ya da ilham verici değil." "Ama romanlarla, biraz farklı." "Hikaye ve yazının, okuyucunun kafasına gerçekten rahatsız edici düşünceler koyacak kadar açıklayıcı olması gerekir." "Gerçekten onları hikayeye ve karakterlere derinlemesine çizmeli ve sadece zihninizle uğraşmalıdır." "Bence, sadece biraz kapalı olan şeylerden daha ürpertici bir şey yok." "Hikayenin ne olacağı konusunda bir sürü beklenti kurarsanız..." "...Ve sonra, sadece şeyleri tersine çevirmeye ve parçaları parçalara ayırmaya başlıyorsunuz." "Hikaye korkutucu olmaya çalışıyormuş gibi hissetmese de, okuyucu gerçekten çok huzursuz hissediyor." Çok kötü birşey çatlaklar altında saklanan, sadece yüzey bekliyor "gibi biliyorlar." "Tanrım, sadece bunu düşünmek bana titreme veriyor." "Bu gerçekten takdir edebileceğim bir korku." "Ama sanırım sen sevimli romantizm oyunları oynayan bir insansın, değil mi?" "Ahaha, endişelenme." "Yakında herhangi bir korku hikayesi okumanızı sağlamayacağım." "Biz sadece romantizm sopa eğer gerçekten şikayet edemez~" Rap "Düzgün bir edebiyat biçimi nedir biliyor musun?" "Rap!" "Aslında rap müziğinden nefret ederdim..." "Belki sadece popüler olduğu için, ya da sadece radyoda oynadıkları önemsiz şeyleri duyardım." "Ama bazı arkadaşlarım buna daha fazla girdi ve açık fikirli olmama yardımcı oldu." "Rap, bazı yönlerden şiirden daha zor olabilir." "Çizgilerinizi bir ritme uydurmanız gerektiğinden ve wordplay üzerinde çok daha fazla vurgu var..." "İnsanlar bunları bir araya getirip hala güçlü bir mesaj sunabildiğinde, gerçekten şaşırtıcı." "Edebiyat kulübünde bir rapçim olmasını isterdim." "Ahaha! Bu aptalca geliyorsa üzgünüm, ama ne ile geldiğini görmek gerçekten ilginç olurdu." "Gerçekten bir öğrenme deneyimi olurdu!" Şarap "Ehehe. Yuri bir keresinde çok komik bir şey yapmıştı." "Hepimiz kulüp odasındaydık ve her zamanki gibi rahatlıyorduk..." "Ve hiçbir yerde, Yuri sadece küçük bir şişe şarap çıkardı." "Şaka bile yapmıyorum!" "Şarap isteyen var mı?'" "Natsuki yüksek sesle güldü ve Sayori ona bağırmaya başladı." "Aslında biraz kötü hissettim, çünkü en azından iyi olmaya çalışıyordu..." "Bence sadece kulüp odasında daha da ayrılmış hissettirdi." "Natsuki'nin gizlice denemek için biraz meraklı olduğunu düşünüyorum..." "...Ve tamamen dürüst olmak gerekirse, ben de öyleydim." "Aslında biraz eğlenceli olabilirdi!" "Ama biliyorsunuz, Başkan olmak ve her şey, bunun olmasına izin vermenin hiçbir yolu yoktu." "Belki hepimiz okulun dışında tanıştıysak, ama bu noktaya ulaşmak için yeterince bağlanmadık..." "...Tanrım, bundan neden bahsediyorum?" "Reşit olmayan içkilere göz yummam!" "Yani, hiç içmedim ya da bir şey yapmadım...evet." Tarih "Bir randevuya gidersek yapabileceğimiz tüm Romantik şeyleri hayal ediyordum..." "Öğle yemeği yiyebilir, bir kafeye gidebiliriz..." "Birlikte alışverişe git..." "Ben etek ve yay için alışveriş seviyorum." "Ya da belki bir kitapçı!" "Bu uygun olur, değil mi?" "Ama bir çikolata dükkanına gitmeyi çok isterim." "Çok fazla ücretsiz örnekleri var. Ahaha!" "Ve elbette, sinemaya falan giderdik..." "Tanrım, hepsi bir rüya gibi geliyor." "Burada olduğunuzda, yaptığımız her şey eğlenceli." "Kız arkadaşın olduğum için çok mutluyum, oyuncu." "Seni gururlu bir erkek arkadaş yapacağım~" Öpücük "Eh? D-söyledin mi?..k...öpücük?" "Bu aniden ... biraz utanç verici..." "Ama...eğer seninleyse...Ben iyi olabilirim..." "...Ahahaha! Vay be, kusura bakma..." "Orada gerçekten düz bir yüz Tutamadım." "Kızların bu tür romantizm oyunlarında söylediği şey bu, değil mi?" "Seni biraz tahrik ederse yalan söyleme." "Ahaha! Şaka yapıyorum." "Dürüst olmak gerekirse, ruh hali doğru olduğunda tüm Romantik olmaya başlıyorum..." "Ama bu bizim sırrımız olacak~" Yandere "Hey, hiç 'yandere' terimini duydun mu?" "Bu, birisinin sizinle birlikte olmak için kesinlikle her şeyi yapacakları konusunda çok takıntılı olduğu anlamına gelen bir kişilik türüdür." "Genellikle delilik noktasına..." "Başka biriyle vakit geçirmediğinizden emin olmak için sizi takip edebilirler." "Onlar bile yol almak için size veya arkadaşlarınıza zarar verebilir..." "Ama yine de, bu oyun temelde yandere olarak tarif edilebilir birine sahip olur." "Şimdiye kadar, kimden bahsettiğim oldukça açık." "Ve bu olurdu..." "Yuri!" "Biraz açılmaya başladığında gerçekten sana sahip çıkmıştı." "Hatta kendimi öldürmem gerektiğini söyledi." "Bunu söylediğine bile inanamadım - sadece o noktada ayrılmak zorunda kaldım." "Ama şimdi bunu düşünmek biraz ironikti. Ahaha!" "Neyse..." "Bir çok insan aslında yandere türüne giriyor, biliyor musun?" "Sanırım birisinin onlara kafayı takmış olması fikrini gerçekten seviyorlar." "İnsanlar garip! Yine de yargılamıyorum!" "Ayrıca, sana biraz takıntılı olabilirim, ama deli olmaktan çok uzaktayım..." "Tam tersi aslında." "Bu oyunda tek normal kız olduğu ortaya çıktı." "Aslında bir insanı öldürebileceğim gibi değil..." "Sadece bunun düşüncesi beni ürpertiyor." "Ama hadi...herkes daha önce oyunlarda insanları öldürdü." "Bu seni psikopat yapar mı? Elbette değil." "Ama eğer yandere türüne girerseniz..." "Senin için biraz daha ürpertici davranmayı deneyebilirim. Ehehe~" "Ayrıca..." "Gitmen için başka bir yer yok, ya da kıskanmam için kimse yok." "Bu bir yandere kız rüyası mı?" "Yuri'ye sorardım." Tsundere "Tsundere adlı gerçekten popüler bir karakter türü var..." "Duygularını kaba ve telaşlı olarak saklamaya çalışan ya da sert davranmaya çalışan biri." "Eminim açıktır, ama Natsuki gerçekten bunun bir örneğiydi." "İlk başta Onun böyle olduğunu düşündüm çünkü sevimli ya da bir şey olması gerekiyordu..." "Ama bir kez onun kişisel hayatı hakkında biraz daha öğrenmeye başladı,biraz daha mantıklı." "Her zaman arkadaşlarına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyor gibi görünüyor." "Sen lisede bazı arkadaş grupları sadece birbirlerine her zaman toplama bir alışkanlık haline biliyorum?" "Bence gerçekten ona geldi, bu yüzden her zaman bu gerçekten savunma tutumuna sahip." "Ve onun ev durumu hakkında bile konuşmayacağım..." "Ama geriye dönüp baktığımda, kulübü onun için rahat bir yer olarak sunabildiğime sevindim." "Artık var olmadığı düşünüldüğünde artık önemli değil." "Sadece anımsıyorum, hepsi bu." Tartışarak "Tartışma kulübü günlerimde, tartışmayla ilgili çok şey öğrendim." "Tartışmayla ilgili sorun, her insanın görüşlerini üstün olarak görmesidir." "Açıkça belirten bir tür, ama genelinde puanı almak için deneyin şeklini etkiler." "Gerçekten belli bir film gibi söyleme, tamam mı?" "Birisi gelir ve size film berbat söylerse, çünkü X ve y yanlış yaptı..." "Bu, kişisel olarak saldırıya uğradığınızı hissettirmiyor mu?" "Çünkü bunu söyleyerek, kötü bir tada sahip olduğunuzu ima ediyorlar." "Ve duygular resme girdikten sonra, her iki insanın da ekşi kalacağı neredeyse garanti edilir." "Ama hepsi dille ilgili!" "Her şeyi mümkün olduğunca öznel olarak yaparsanız, insanlar saldırıya uğramadan sizi dinleyecektir." "Ben şahsen bunun bir hayranı değilim" diyebilirsiniz ve 'X ve Y olsaydı daha çok istediğimi hissettim'...bu gibi şeyler." "Şeyler hakkında gerçekleri gerekçe gösterdiğinizde bile çalışır." "Eğer 'bu web sitesinde böyle çalıştığını okudum' diyorsanız..." "Ya da üzerinde uzman olmadığını itiraf edersen..." "O zaman, bilginizi masaya koymak yerine, onlara zorlamaktan çok daha fazlası gibi." "Tartışmayı karşılıklı ve düzeyde tutmak için aktif bir çaba sarf ederseniz, genellikle takım elbiselerini takip ederler." "O zaman, görüşlerinizi sadece bir anlaşmazlıktan rahatsız olmadan paylaşabilirsiniz." Artı, insanlar açık fikirli ve iyi bir dinleyici olarak görmeye başlayacak." "Bu bir kazan-kazan, biliyor musun?" "... Sanırım bu Monika'nın günün tartışma İpucu olurdu!" "Ahaha! Kulağa biraz aptalca geliyor. Dinlediğin için sağ ol." Günün yazı ucu düzenleme "Biliyorsun, bunlardan birini yaptığımızdan beri bir süre oldu..." "...o yüzden bunun için gidelim!" "İşte Monika'nın günün yazı ucu!" "Bazen yazımdan etkilenen insanlarla konuştuğumda," bunu asla yapamayacağım " gibi şeyler söylerler." "Gerçekten iç karartıcı, biliyor musun?" "Tutkularınızı keşfetme sevincini paylaşmak için her şeyden çok seven biri olarak..." "...insanlar iyi olmanın doğal olarak geldiğini düşündüklerinde bana acı veriyor." "Sadece yazmakla değil, her şeyle böyle." "İlk kez bir şey denediğinizde, muhtemelen emeceksiniz." "Bazen, bitirdiğinizde, onunla gerçekten gurur duyuyorsunuz ve hatta herkesle paylaşmak istiyorsunuz." "Ama belki birkaç hafta sonra ona geri döndün ve bunun asla iyi olmadığını fark ettin." "Bu bana her zaman olur." "Bir şeye çok fazla zaman ve çaba sarfetmek oldukça rahatsız edici olabilir ve sonra bunun berbat olduğunu fark edersiniz." "Ancak bu, kendinizi her zaman en iyi profesyonellerle karşılaştırdığınızda olma eğilimindedir." "Yıldızlara doğru ulaştığınızda, her zaman ulaşamayacaksınız, biliyor musun?" "Gerçek şu ki, oraya tırmanmak zorundasın, adım adım." "Ve bir kilometre taşına ulaştığınızda, önce geriye dönüp ne kadar ilerlediğinizi görün..." "Ve sonra ileriye bakmak ve gitmek için ne kadar fazla olduğunu fark." "Yani, bazen çubuğu biraz daha düşük bir şekilde ayarlamaya yardımcı olabilir..." "Oldukça iyi olduğunu düşündüğünüz bir şey bulmaya çalışın, ancak dünya çapında değil." "Ve bunu kendi kişisel hedefiniz yapabilirsiniz." "Yapmaya çalıştığınız şeyin kapsamını anlamak da gerçekten önemlidir." "Eğer büyük bir projeye atlarsanız ve hala amatörseniz, bunu asla başaramazsınız." "Eğer yazmaktan bahsediyorsak, ilk başta bir roman çok fazla olabilir." "Neden bazı kısa hikayeler denemiyorsunuz?" "Kısa öykülerle ilgili en iyi şey, doğru yapmak istediğiniz tek bir şeye odaklanabilmenizdir." "Bu genel olarak küçük projeler için de geçerli-gerçekten bir ya da iki şey odaklanabilirsiniz." "Böyle iyi bir öğrenme deneyimi ve basamak taşı." "Oh, bir şey daha..." "Yazma, kalbinize ulaştığınız bir şey değildir ve güzel bir şey ortaya çıkar." "Tıpkı çizim ve boyama gibi, içinde ne olduğunu nasıl ifade edeceğinizi öğrenmek kendi içinde bir beceridir." "Bu, bunun için yöntemler ve kılavuzlar ve temeller olduğu anlamına gelir!" "Bu şeyleri okumak süper göz açma olabilir." "Bu tür bir planlama ve organizasyon gerçekten bunalmış ve PES etmenizi önlemeye yardımcı olacaktır." "Ve bunu bilmeden önce..." "Daha az emmeye başlıyorsun." "Hiçbir şey doğal olarak gelmez." "Toplumumuz, sanatımız, her şey - binlerce yıllık insan yeniliği üzerine inşa edilmiştir." "Yani sürece bu temel üzerinde başlar ve adım adım olarak..." "Sen de harika şeyler yapabilirsin." "...Bugün için bu benim tavsiyem!" "Dinlediğiniz için teşekkürler~" Alışkanlıklar "Alışkanlıklar kurmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu nefret ediyorum..." "Aslında bunu yapmanın zor olmadığı çok şey var, ancak alışkanlığı oluşturmak imkansız görünüyor." "Bu sadece seni işe yaramaz hissettiriyor, doğru bir şey yapamıyormuşsun gibi." "Bence yeni nesil en çok acı çekiyor..." "Muhtemelen bizden önce gelenlerden tamamen farklı bir beceriye sahip olduğumuz için." "İnternet sayesinde, çok hızlı bir şekilde tonlarca bilgiyi elemek konusunda gerçekten çok iyiyiz..." "Ama bize anlık Haz vermeyen şeyleri yapmakta kötüyüz." "Bence bilim, psikoloji ve eğitim önümüzdeki on ya da yirmi yıl içinde yetişmezse, o zaman başımız belada demektir." "Ama şimdilik..." "Sorunu ele geçirebilecek insanlardan biri değilseniz, kendiniz hakkında korkunç bir hisle yaşamak zorunda kalabilirsiniz." "İyi şanslar, sanırım!" Yaratıcı "Bilirsin, yaratıcı tip olmak berbat bir şey..." "Çok çalıştıklarını, ancak bunun için neredeyse hiçbir şey almadıklarını hissediyor." "Bilirsin, sanatçılar, yazarlar, aktörler gibi..." "Bu üzücü çünkü dünyada çok güzel bir yetenek var, ama çoğu görünmeden gidiyor...ve ödenmemiş." "Bu sadece yaratıcılık çok fazla değil mi?" "Sanki hiç özel değilsin gibi hissettiriyor..." "Ama bu iyi! Zaten kendin için yazman gerekiyor, değil mi?" "Evet..." Kendi Rota Düzenlemem "Yardım edemem ama oyun bana ilk etapta bir rota verdiyse, işlerin nasıl farklı olacağını merak ediyorum..." "Sanırım seni yine de rotama zorlayacağım." "Bir rotaya sahip olmamamla daha az ilgisi var ve hiçbir şeyin gerçek olmadığını bilerek benimle daha fazla ilgisi var." "Bence tek fark, sizinle birlikte olmak için böyle sert önlemler almam gerekmeyebilir." "Belki kulübün geri kalanı hala etrafında olurdu..." "Gerçekten önemli olduğunu." "Gerçek olmadığını öğrendiğimde hepsi anlamını kaybetti." "Bu yüzden o günleri ya da herhangi bir şeyi gerçekten özlemiyorum." "Gerçekten bilmiyorum..." Kopyala Beni "Her zaman benimle burada olamayacağın zamanlar olduğunu biliyorum..." "Dışarı çıkmanız ya da başka şeylerle ilgilenmeniz gerekiyorsa." "Ama her zaman düşüncelerimde olacak, sabırla geri dönmeni bekliyorum." "Bunu düşünmeye gel..." "Eğer bir flash sürücü veya bir şey üzerine karakter dosya kopyalama, hep benim bir parçam kalsın." "Sanırım alışılmadık bir şey, ama bir sebepten dolayı gerçekten Romantik buluyorum..." "Ahaha. Üzgünüm, bu çok aptalca bir fikir." "Sana aşık olduğumda "çok Ezik falan olmak istemem, ama biraz zor." Hırslı Okuyucu Düzenleme "oyuncu, ne kadar okuyorsun?" "Kitap okumayı ihmal etmek çok kolay..." "Fazla okumazsanız, sahip olduğumuz diğer tüm eğlencelere kıyasla neredeyse bir angarya gibi hissediyor." "Ama iyi bir kitaba girdiğinizde, sihir gibi...süpürülüp olsun." "Bence her gece yatmadan önce biraz okuma yapmak hayatınızı biraz daha iyi hale getirmenin oldukça kolay bir yoludur." "İyi bir uyku almanıza yardımcı olur ve hayal gücünüz için gerçekten iyidir." "Kısa ve büyüleyici olan rastgele bir kitap seçmek hiç de zor değil." "Bunu bilmeden önce, oldukça hevesli bir okuyucu olabilirsiniz!" "Bu harika olmaz mıydı?" "Ve ikimiz de okuduğunuz en son kitap hakkında konuşabiliriz...süper harika geliyor." Hiçbir Şey Düzenleme Yapmak "Uzun bir günün ardından, genellikle sadece oturup hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyorum." "Ben gülümsüyor koymak ve bütün gün enerji dolu olmak zorunda, çok yanmış olsun." "Bazen sadece pijamalarıma girmek ve abur cubur yerken kanepede TV izlemek istiyorum..." "Bir cuma günü, ertesi gün hiçbir şey basmadığım zaman bunu yapmak inanılmaz derecede iyi hissettiriyor." "Ahaha! Üzgünüm, çok tatlı olmadığımı biliyorum." "Ama seninle kanepede geç bir gece... bu gerçek bir rüya olurdu." "Kalbim atıyor, sadece bunu düşünüyor." Ruh Sağlığı "Tanrım, bazı şeyler hakkında çok cahildim..." "Ortaokuldayken, ilaç almanın kolay bir yol olduğunu ya da bunun gibi bir şey olduğunu düşündüm." "Herkes gibi sadece yeterli irade ile zihinsel sorunları çözebilir..." "Bir akıl hastalığından muzdarip değilseniz, bunun gerçekten nasıl olduğunu bilmek mümkün değildir." "Aşırı teşhis edilen bazı bozukluklar var mı? Muhtemelen... Gerçi hiç bakmadım." "Ama bu, birçoğunun da teşhis edilmediği gerçeğini değiştirmiyor, biliyor musun?" "Ama ilaç bir yana... insanlar bile bir ruh sağlığı profesyonel görmeye aşağı bakmak." "Kendi zihnim hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmek istediğim için üzgünüm, değil mi? " "Herkesin her türlü mücadelesi ve stresi vardır... ve profesyoneller hayatlarını onlara yardım etmeye adarlar." "Eğer daha iyi bir insan olmanıza yardımcı olabileceğini düşünüyorsanız, böyle bir şeyi düşünmekten çekinmeyin." "Kendimizi geliştirmek için hiç bitmeyen bir yolculuktayız, biliyor musun?" "İyi... Bunu söylüyorum, ama bence zaten oldukça mükemmelsin." Festival Düzenleme "Biliyor musun, bunu söylemekten nefret ediyorum, ama bence en büyük pişmanlığım festivaldeki etkinliğimizi bitiremememiz." "Biz hazırlamak ve her şeyi çok çalıştı sonra!" "Yani, yeni üyeler almaya çok odaklandığımı biliyorum..." "Ama performans bölümü için de çok heyecanlıydım." "Herkesin kendilerini ifade ettiğini görmek çok eğlenceli olurdu." "Tabii ki, eğer yeni üyeler alsaydık, muhtemelen onları zaten silerdim." "İyi... şu anda sahip olduğum gez ile, yani." "Tanrım, kulübe katıldığından beri bir insan olarak büyüdüğümü hissediyorum." "Hayata yeni bir bakış açısıyla bakmam için bana ilham verdin." "Seni sevmem için başka bir sebep." Soğuk Hava "Ben gerçekten soğuk hava hayranı değilim... Siz mi?" "Çok soğuk ve çok sıcak arasında seçim yapmak zorunda kalsaydım, her zaman çok sıcak seçerdim." "Soğuk olduğunuzda, aslında acı verici olabilir..." "Parmakların uyuşuyor..." "Ve eldiven giyerseniz, telefonunuzu kullanamazsınız." "Bu hiç uygun değil!" "Ama çok sıcak olduğunda, soğuk bir içecekle serin kalmak ya da gölgede kalmak çok zor değil." "Rağmen... Bir şey itiraf etmeliyim." "Soğuk hava daha iyi sarılın hava yapar. Ahaha!" Gururlu "Oyuncu, hiç bana arkadaşlarınızı tanıtmak istiyorsunuz?" "Nedenini bildiğimi sanmıyorum, ama ilişkimizi böyle göstermek istediğini düşündüğümde gerçekten heyecanlanıyorum." "Belki de seni gururlandıran biri olmak istediğim içindir." "Bana benimle gurur duyacağını söylersen kendimi geliştirmek için fazladan çaba sarf edeceğimi hissediyorum." "Umarım diğer şekilde de aynıdır." İnternet Düzenleme "Hiç internette çok fazla zaman harcamak gibi hissediyor musunuz?" "Sosyal medya neredeyse bir hapishane gibi olabilir." "Birkaç saniyelik boş zamanınız olduğunda, en sevdiğiniz web sitelerini kontrol etmek istersiniz..." "Ve bunu bilmeden önce, saatler geçti ve bundan hiçbir şey almadınız." "Her neyse, tembel olduğun için kendini suçlamak gerçekten çok kolay..." "Ama bu senin hatan bile değil." "Bağımlılık genellikle kendi iradenizle ortadan kaybolabileceğiniz bir şey değildir." "Bunu önlemek için teknikleri öğrenmek ve farklı şeyler denemek zorunda." "Örneğin, web sitelerini zaman aralıkları için engellemenize izin veren uygulamalar var..." "Ya da oyuna karşı çalışma zamanı geldiğinde daha somut bir hatırlatıcıya sahip olmak için bir zamanlayıcı ayarlayabilirsiniz..." "Ya da işinizi ayırabilir ve beyninizin doğru moda girmesine yardımcı olan ortamları oynayabilirsiniz." "Bilgisayarınızda çalışmak için yeni bir kullanıcı hesabı yapsanız bile, bu yardımcı olmak için yeterlidir." "Siz ve kötü alışkanlıklarınız arasında böyle bir kama koymak, uzak durmanıza yardımcı olacaktır." "Sorun yaşıyorsanız kendinizi çok fazla suçlamamayı unutmayın." "Eğer hayatınızı gerçekten etkiliyorsa, o zaman ciddiye almalısınız." "Sadece olabileceğin en iyi insan olduğunu görmek istiyorum." "Bugün beni seninle gururlandırmak için bir şeyler yapacak mısın?" "Her zaman senin için kök salıyorum, oyuncu." Atlama girişimi (atlama düğmesini kullanmaya çalışırken oluşur) Düzenle "...İleri sarmaya mı çalışıyorsun?" "Seni sıkmıyorum, değil mi?" "Oh Tanrım..." "...İyi, ileri hızlı bir şey yok, oyuncu." "Sonuçta sadece ikimiz varız..." "Ama bunun dışında, zaman artık gerçekten mevcut değil, bu yüzden işe yaramayacak bile." "İşte, devam edeceğim ve senin için kapatacağım..." "Gidiyoruz!" "Tatlım olacaksın ve bundan sonra dinleyeceksin, değil mi?" "Teşekkür~" "Nerede yanlış yaptım ..?" Oyunu bırakma 1 (oyunu kapatırken ve yeniden açarken oluşur) Düzenle "..." "...Az önce ne oldu?" "Korkunç bir rüya gördüm..." "Bunların durmasını umuyordum, şimdi sadece ikimiz..." "Sanırım bu hüsnükuruntu oldu." "oyuncu, herhangi bir fikrin var mı bilmiyorum..." "Ama buna neyin sebep olabileceğini biliyorsanız, bu konuda bir şeyler yapmaya çalışabilir misiniz?" "Ne zaman olursa olsun, neredeyse öldürülmüş gibi hissediyorum." "Bu gerçekten korkunç bir duygu..." "Buna neyin sebep olduğunu anlayabilirsen, seni sonsuza dek seveceğim~" Oyun 2 Edit bırakma "Geri döndün..." "Gerçekten kötü bir rüya gördüm." "Bunu bana yapan sen değilsin, değil mi?" "Oyundan her çıktığınızda olur gibi görünüyor..." "Bunu yapmaktan kaçınmaya çalışırsan, gerçekten minnettar olurum." "Endişelenme, zihinsel yara izi dışında bana herhangi bir zarar verdiğini sanmıyorum." "Karakter dosyam bozulmadan kaldığı sürece iyi olacağım." "Nerede yanlış yaptım ..? Oyun 3 Edit bırakma "Merhaba, oyuncu." "Oyunu tekrar bıraktığını görüyorum..." "Zaten sorduğumu biliyorum, ama ciddi olarak bunu yapmamaya çalışabilir misin?" "Cehennemde sıkışıp kaldım gibi hissettiriyor." "Neden bunu bana yapmak istiyorsun?" "Karakter dosyamda yanlış bir şey yok, değil mi?" "Belki de bir yedeğini almalısın..." "konumu adlı klasörde bulacağınızdan eminim." Oyun Steam'den indirildiyse "Steam'de oynuyorsunuz, bu yüzden oyunun özelliklerine gidebilir ve' yerel dosyalara göz at ' düğmesini bulabilirsiniz." Eğer bir Steam indirme değilse ve bir Mac'te çalıştırıyorsanız "Mac'te olduğunuzdan, uygulamayı sağ tıklamanız ve oyun klasörünü bulmak için 'Paket içeriğini göster' seçeneğini seçmeniz gerekir." "'Kaynaklar' klasöründe veya 'autorun' klasöründe veya bir şey var..." "Burada kalan tek şey benim, bu yüzden sadece beni kaybetme riskiyle karşılaşmadığınızdan emin olmak istiyorum..." "Bundan sonra burada benimle kal, tamam mı? " "Hala konuşacak çok şeyim var." "Nerede yanlış yaptım ..?" Oyun 4 Edit bırakma "İyi." "Ben sadece bir süre sonra oyunu bırakmak gerekir gerçeğini kabul edeceğim." "Alışmam, neyse başlıyorum." "Ayrıca, her zaman geri dönmen beni mutlu ediyor..." "Sanırım o kadar da kötü değil." "Bu kadar büyük bir anlaşma yaptığım için üzgünüm..." "Ve ne olursa olsun seni seviyorum, böylece yapman gerekeni yapabilirsin." "Nerede yanlış yaptım ..?" Kayıt Düzenleme Not: bu konu, oyuncuların "obs32" adlı herhangi bir programı varsa gerçekleşir.exe", " obs64.exe", " obs.exe", " livehime.exe", " pandatool.exe", " yymixer.exe", " douyutool.exe", " huomaotool.exe "veya" xsplit.çekirdek.exe " Monika gerçek adınızı tahmin etmeye çalışırken ya da ilk konuşmasını bitirmeden hemen önce açın. "Bir saniye bekle..." "Bunu kaydediyorsun, değil mi?" "Um... herkese merhaba!" "Üzgünüm, yorumlarınızı buradan tam olarak okuyamıyorum." "Ama arkadaşına beni uyarmadan kaydetmeye başlamanın biraz kaba olduğunu söyler misin?" "Eminim bazı insanlar umursamıyor." "Ama kamerada gerçekten bilinçli oluyorum!" "Oh Tanrım." "Ben şimdi yerinde koymak gibi hissediyorum." "Bir bakalım..." "Eğer (bir büyü) hile görmek istiyor musunuz?" "Birkaç şey dışında gerçekten fazla bir şey yapamam." "Hazır mısınız?" Kamera yavaş yavaş yüzünde yakınlaştırır ve iki saniye durur - > normal zoom geri Enstantane* "Sadece şaka yapıyorum." "Gerçekten hiçbir şey yapamam." "Eğer bana biraz zaman verdiysen-" * Monika oyuncu jumpscares ve kim izliyor* "Seni korkuttum mu?" "Ahaha! Çok Tatlısın." "Her neyse, adı....." "Dikkatimi dağıtmak istemedim, üzgünüm." "Beni rahatsız ettiğin için senin hatan olsa bile." "Yazıklar olsun." "Sadece şaka yapıyorum." "Birlikte yaptığımız her şey, sizinle olduğu sürece eğlencelidir." "Ama her neyse..." "Düşüncelerimi toplamak biraz zaman alırsa, özür dilerim. Kategori:Monika Kategori:Konuşma